themarshallfandomcom-20200214-history
Armada del los Estados Confederados
The Armada del los Estados Confederados is the maritime defence agency of the Estados Confederados de America Latina, it is a part of the Confederate States Armed Forces. The Armada del los Estados Confederados' highest military leader is the Chief of the Naval Staff, 'Almirante Ernesto Hernandez '. The AEC's highest official is the Secretary of the Navy. AEC warship names are given the prefix AEC, which stands for Armada de los Estados Confederados. The AEC is a large blue water navy that operates throughout the Pacific and Atlantic oceans, and operates on a limited basis in the Indian, and Southern Oceans. Some of its ships are quite modern, while its cruisers are World War II veterans. =The Fleet= The Armada del los Estados Confederados possesses over 160 warships and auxiliaries, ranging from carriers, to patrol boats and minesweepers. (see article AEC Ship Profiles for images) Aircraft Carriers *3 Independencia class Aircraft Carriers (CV) Cruisers *2 General Belgrano class cuisers (CL) (Brooklyn class Cruiser) *2 Almirante Grau class cuisers (CLH) (Brooklyn class Helicopter Cruiser) Destroyers *2 Valeroso class Guided Missile Destroyers (DDG) *2 Ardiente class Guided Missile Destroyers (DDG) *2 Hercules-class (Batch 1) Guided Missile Destroyers (DDG) (Type 42 Destroyer) *7 Hercules-class (Batch 2) Guided Missile Destroyers (DDG) (Type 42 Destroyer) *8 Almirante Brown class Destroyers (DD) (MEKO 360) Frigates *10 Aguirre class Frigates (FF) (Lupo class Frigate) *5 Esmeraldas class Patrol Corvettes (FSG) *6 Espora-class Patrol Corvettes (FSG) (MEKO 140) *5 Almirante Williams class Frigates (FF) (Type 22 (Batch 3) Frigate) *2 Almirante Williams class Frigates (FF) (Type 22 (Batch 2) Frigate) *3 Almirante Cochrane class Frigates (FF) (Type 23 Frigate) Submarines *6 Scorpene class Patrol Submarines (SSG) *12 Type 209/1400 Patrol Submarines (SSK) Amphibious Forces *2 Colossus class Landing Port, Helicopter {LPH) *3 Ouragan class Landing Port, Dock (LPD) *2 Newport class Landing Ship, Tank (LST) *4 DeSoto County class Landing Ship, Tank (LST) *4 BATRAL class Landing Ship, Tank (LST) Small Combatants *21 Intrepida-class Fast Attack Craft *20 Baradero-class Patrol Boats *15 PCG-134 class Coastal Patrol Boats *20 Lerici class Mine Countermeasures Vessels Auxiliaries *7 Patagonia class Replenishment Oilers (AOR) *NEC Libertad **A tall sail training ship. *NEC Almirante Irizar **Antarctic icebreaker =Regimientos de la Defensa Costera= The Armada has four Regimientos de la Defensa Costera (Coastal Defence Regiments). They operate the truck mounted MM40 Exocet missile. Each regiment consists of a targetting Battalion which operates the surveillance radars, a Command Battalion which coordinates the whole regiment, and three Missile Battalions. The Missile Battalions consist of three Missile Batteries with three launchers and a Battery Command Post each, and a Supply Company with extra missiles and reloading equipment. Two Regiments are stationed in the State of Panama, one is stationed in Colombia, and the last is stationed in the Tierra del Fuego. =Comando de Aviacion Naval= The Armada del los Estados Confederados has a large aviation element, known as the Comando de Aviacion Naval. The COAN operates over 650 aircraft and helicopters in the following roles: *Fleet Air Defence *Strike *Ground Attack *Reconnaissance *Anti-Submarine Warfare *Anti-Surface Warfare *Replenishment-at-Sea *Support of amphibious operations *Search and rescue The COAN is divided into four groups: *Grupo De Portaaviones (Aircraft Carrier Group) **30 A-4AL Fightinghawk **26 Super Etendard **36 S-2T Turbo Tracker **20 E-1T Turbo Tracer **15 Aerospatiale Alouette III *Grupo de Aeronaval Helicópteros Antisubmarina (ASW Helicopter Group) **70 Agusta-Bell AB-212ASW **45 Agusta-Sikorsky ASH-3D Sea King *Grupo de Vigilancia Marítima (Maritime Patrol Group) **30 Lockheed Electra **16 P-3B Orion **12 C-295 MPA *Grupo de Infanteria de Marina **30 Messerschmitt-Bölkow-Blohm Bo 105 **50 Agusta-Bell AB.212 **40 Agusta-Sikorsky ASH-3A Sea King **30 Boeing CH-47C Chinook **10 Lockheed KC-130H Hercules *Grupo de Aeronaval Sostén Logístico (Logistics Support Group) **4 Boeing 707 **6 Fokker F28 Fellowship **30 Agusta ASH-3D Sea King (converted to utility role) *Escuela de Aviación Naval (School of Naval Aviation) **20 TA-4AL Fightinghawk **8 Beech 200 King Air **20 EMB-312 Tucano **20 T-35 Pillan **20 SA-315 Lama The Carrier Group represents the Latin American Navy's main striking force. The Navy's three aircraft carriers, designed in Spain and built in Latin America carry a relatively powerful wing. The force of Super Etendards, and A-4 Fightinghawks armed with Exocets and Popeye Lite missiles provide an excellent strike force on land and at sea. Interestingly, the Fighinghawks are not only used as attack aircraft (as they are in the Air Force), they are also used as fighters. They carry Python and Derby missiles. The carriers carry the following aircraft: *8 A-4AL Fightinghawks fighter/attack aircraft *6 Super Etendards attack aircraft *6 S-2T Turbo Trackers anti-submarine warfare aircraft *3 E-1T Turbo Tracers airborne early warning aircraft *6 AB-212ASW/ASH-3D Sea King anti-submarine warfare helicopters *3 Aerospatiale Alouette III rescue helicopters Destroyers and Frigates embark one or two AB.212 helicopters. Destroyers sometimes embark a single Sea King. Today, virtually all Sea Kings have been stripped of their ASW equipment and operate as transports or rescue craft. =Agrupacion de Buzos Tacticos= The Tactical Divers Group (Spanish: Agrupacion de Buzos Tacticos, APBT) is the premier special operations force of the Latin American Navy. Its men are highly qualified combat divers, EOD/demolition technicians, and parachutists. The APBT is trained to operate in diverse environments, such as jungle/riverine, maritime and extreme cold weather. All members are top niche combat swimmers and divers. The APBT course is similar to the BUD/S training, and takes place mostly in the Mar del Plata area. Topics include HALO/HAHO parachuting, airborne, unconventional warfare, underwater demolition, and counter-terrorism. The course is open to line officers and NCOs, and is very selective, with a high attrition rate. The unit is attached to the Submarine Forces Command, which comes under the Chief of Naval Operations. =Infanteria de Marina de los Estados Confederados= see main article: Infanteria de Marina de los Estados Confederados =Naval Weapon Systems= Surface Combatants Guns *Mark 16/1 triple 6in L/47 Turret *Otobreda 127/54 Compact *Otobreda 76mm *Bofors 57mm Mk 1 *Bofors 40mm L/70 *Bofors 40mm L/60 *DARDO twin 40mm L/70 *Goalkeeper 30mm CIWS *Mk 96 25mm Mounting *Mk 15 Block 1B 20mm CIWS *Oerlikon 20mm cannon *FN M2 QCHB 12.7mm Heavy Machine Gun *M134D 7.62mm Minigun *FN MAG 7.62mm General Purpose Machine Gun Missiles *MM-38 Exocet *MM-40 Exocet *Gabriel *Matra Mistral *Sea Cat *Sea Wolf *Aspide *RIM-66 SM-2MR *Ikara Torpedoes *Whitehead A244 Submarines *SM-39 Exocet *Whitehead A184 *Mk 60 CAPTOR Mine *Mk 57 Mine *Mk 67 Submarine-launched Mobile Mine Aircraft Guns *DEFA 552 30mm Cannon *Colt Mk 12 20mm Cannon *FN-Herstal M3M 12.7mm Machine Gun **HMP-250 gun pod *FN MAG General Purpose Machine Gun **ETNA TMP-5 gun pod Bombs/Mines *Mk 81 250lb General Purpose Bomb *Mk 82 500lb General Purpose Bomb *Mk 83 1000lb General Purpose Bomb *Mk 84 2000lb General Purpose Bomb *BLU-107 Durandal *GBU-12 500lb Paveway *GBU-16 1000lb Paveway *GBU-24 2000lb Paveway *Mk 60 CAPTOR *Mk 62 500lb Quickstrike Mine *Mk 64 1000lb Quickstrike Mine *Mk 65 2000lb Quickstrike Mine *Mk 20 ROCKEYE Missiles *Rafael Python 3 *Rafael Python 4 *Rafael Python 5 *Rafael Derby *Aerospatiale AS-12 *Marte Mark 2 *AM-39 Exocet *AGM-65 Maverick *BGM-71 TOW *Martel *Popeye Lite *SNEB 68mm Unguided Rocket **Matra Type 116M **Matra Type 155 **Matra JL-100 *Hydra 70 70mm Unguided Rocket **LAU-130/A **LAU-131/A Torpedos *Whitehead A244 =Estados Confederados de America Latina naval ensign= This ensign is flown from all commissioned ships, and shore establishments of the AEC. Sailors march behind it, and it is used as a tail flash on Naval and Coast Guard aircraft. The hoist always faces forward (which means that on the starboard side of an aircraft or ship, the flag appears to be reversed. The black border is used here for clarification purposes. The actual ensign is unbordered. http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/Sun%20flags/ECALArmadaEnsign.png =Uniforms= Service Uniform Officers and Petty Officers Officers, and Petty Officers wear a Winter Iniform consisting of a navy blue double-breasted jacket, and trousers, black shoes, which is practically the standard navy winter uniform all the world over. Skirts are authorised for women. Rank insignia for officers consists of gold stripes worn around the sleeves. Petty Officers wear rank badges on the upper arm, and service stripes on the lower arm. Summer uniform is standard across the Navy and Naval Infantry for officers and Petty Officers, Summer Uniform consists of a high stand-collared white tunic, with navy blue shoulder boards for officers and arm patches for Petty Officers, white trousers and shoes. Skirts are authorised for women. The white combination cap is the prescribed headgear in all seasons for Officers and Petty Officers. Ratings Ratings wear a version of the standard "sailor suit" in blue during winter, and white during summer. The cap is based on the Royal Navy cap, and carries the name of the ship, or simply "Armada". During wartime the Armada cap tally is work for security reasons. Trousers are of the straight leg variety, and when the jumper is not required, the sailor wears a conventional white short sleeve shirt. Working Uniform The working uniform for all ranks is a navy blue BDU-style uniform. Other working uniforms Flying personnel wear green nomex flying suits (tan can be worn in desert areas). Personnel working on the flight decks of aircraft carriers, helicopter destroyers, and amphibious assault ships wear distinctive flightdeck jerseys in the following colours: *Purple - Aviation Fuel Handlers *Blue - Plane Handlers, Tractor Drivers, Elevator Operators *Yellow - Flight Deck Officers and Plane Directors *Green - Operations Personnel, Catapult and Arresting Gear Personnel, Ground Support Equipment Maintenance Personnel, Squadron Maintenance Personnel, Cargo handling personnel, Hook runners *White - Safety Observers, Squadron Trouble Shooters, Landing Signal Officers, Medics, LOX Handlers, Air Transfer Officers and visitors *Red - Ordnance Handlers, Explosive Ordnance Disposal Personnel, Crash and Salvage Crews *Brown - Plane Captains (Crew Chiefs and Mechanics) =Rank Insignia= Officers http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/ArmadaOfficer.gif Enlisted Men On summer uniforms, rank badges for seamen consists of a white patch with blue embroidered insignia. http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/ArmadaEnlisted.gif Category:Navies Armada